Until I Met You
by killianjones-fiercepiratebaby
Summary: Killian survived the Underworld, so asking Emma to marry him should be a breeze. At least, that's what he tries to tell himself. /a follow up to my other fic, 'A Place Called Home', but should be able to stand on its own./ /Operation Captain Swan, second installment/
**This is set in the same 'universe' as my other fic, it is more of a follow up than anything that I kind of just decided to try. It was really fun, but really hard and honestly I rushed the end a little bit, but I think it turned out okay. It is definitely dovergence, and who they are after was just after I saw some spec floating around on tumblr a little while back. Enjoy! leave me reviews, just because I really like to know if you enjoy it or if you like anything about it, makes it really worth writing. Bye, my lovely shipmates!**

"Dave, might I have a moment to speak with you?" Killian asked, his hand automatically coming up to scratch his neck nervously. The questioning dip of Dave's brows shot his way made him even more uncomfortable, causing him to take a furtive glance around them to be certain that nobody was near enough to hear the conversation.

 _Get yourself together, you have been alive for over three centuries, you have battled the Dark One, you have become the Dark One, you have been killed and sent to the Underworld where you were tortured, and you survived all of that. This is nothing. All you're doing is asking David a question._

He sighed inwardly, because he knew that the moment he believed that the question he needed to ask was a simple one was the day The Crocodile gave up his power for love.

"What is it?"

"Look, mate, this isn't an easy subject for me to breach, but…" _Just get it over with, a man who didn't fight for what he wants gets what he deserves, and if he doesn't at least ask he didn't deserve an answer._

"You know we have to track down Loki, don't you? Can this wait?" Killian blinked, hardly believing that they were chasing Loki. While he knew that they chased after all manner of things, he was certain there had to be a line somewhere that they didn't cross. Apparently, however, Norse Gods were not that line. Then again, he had met Hades up close and personal, so why is he shocked at all?

"I'm afraid I really need to speak with you. I assure you, I'll attempt to make it quick but it is important." He took a deep breath and made a point to look not at David, but rather at the tree slightly to the right of him. "I'd like your blessing to ask Emma to marry me."

 _There, he'd said it. Now for the worst part, waiting for Dave to recover from the way his jaw dropped, waiting to know what the answer is._

David made several noises, none of which were particularly coherent or verbally understandable, and it made Killian feel the urge to laugh, say he was merely joking and continue walking along, pretending as if he were looking for the maniacal God, Loki.

"You want to what?"

"Well, I'd like to ask her to wear the ring I gave her on her finger rather than on a chain around her neck, but I admit I am a tad old fashioned and thought that I should inquire about the matter with you first, you being her father and all."

"My wife is never going to shut up when I tell her about this," David mutters to himself, although Killian can hear him quite clearly. "She is going to want to plan the entire thing; Emma is not going to be overly pleased. We could barely get her excited about balls, how is she going to handle a wedding. Then again, she time traveled and that seemed to cure her aversion to balls." Finally, his eyes raised to meet Killian's sharply and steadily. "It was because of you. Remembering that night is somewhat of a blur, but I saw you both there, didn't I? I mean, it didn't look like you but you danced, didn't you? That's why she changed her mind."

"Aye, we danced. We've danced many times after that, she seems to be a natural."

"She is just like her mother," David's smile is somewhat contagious, and though he hasn't presented Killian with an answer yet, he feels like smiling in response. Considering the circumstances, however, he finds he can do nothing more than incline his head in answer and wait for David's brain to catch up with his mouth.

"I actually do agree we should once again begin our quest for Loki, however, I'd enjoy an answer previous to that." Killian finally blurted after another minute of silence and David regarding him with equal parts horror and amusement. Killian rather hoped that wasn't anything against him, but he wasn't feeling overly optimistic about it either.

"You'd go to the ends of the world for her—and time." David finally broke the silence, a quiet echo of words Killian had said to him many years previous, even if for Killian it was a relatively short time ago. "She went to the Underworld for you. I guess that answers our question from back then."

Killian smiled slightly, remembering the conversation, his uncertainty as he told David not only how he felt but also that he didn't know if she felt even remotely the same. Now he did, as the heart they now shared reminded him.

"You'll take care of her? I swear if you don't take care of my daughter I'll toss you off your own ship."

"If I hurt Emma at any point, I'll allow you to toss me off my ship."

"Then I suppose you have my blessing. I'm not the only one whose blessing you need though, you might want to talk to Henry about this as well."

Killian gestured that they begin walking as he nodded along to what David said.

"Actually, mate; I'm a step ahead of you there. The lad and I have had many a conversation surrounding this topic. He approves, so long as everyone can celebrate should she agree."

"I feel like you're leaving something out."

"The boy might have said _when_ she agrees, but I don't quite share in his resolve. As it is, I would just be honoured should she consider it."

"Why do you think this is a step to take? You share a heart, which is an act of True Love, so why not leave it at that?"

"You and Snow White were married after you woke her from a sleeping curse. You tell me why you couldn't leave it at that."

"Fair point. So Henry is dead set on helping you?"

"Aye, that he is. He doesn't seem to believe me when I tell him I really can plan an evening, but I admit, it's nice to have some assistance. Planning it has been quite daunting, especially since I have to add in the likelihood that she'll run off on me like she did that monkey beast she was dating previously."

"I highly doubt the situation is even remotely similar, it's like comparing apples to oranges. I never thought I'd be telling a pirate he can marry my daughter, not in one hundred years, and yet, here I am." David sighed and continued ahead, in search of his wife more than he was of Loki. He had to give her the news, something Killian was not envious of. A couple minutes passed before a string of incoherent sounds came from Mary Margaret's mouth, causing them all to look at her in concern. She darted a glance at Killian and then at Emma before shaking her head and saying it was nothing, just something she remembered. Really, shouldn't they know by now that the woman was quite terrible with secrets, he thought with an amused shake of his head.

/x/

"You should put lights everywhere."

"It'll be a full moon."

"Maybe but fairy lights are lovely."

"So is the moon."

God help him but if Snow didn't shut up soon, he was liable to snap. You'd think this was _her_ proposal, not his, but she insisted on being part of every step of the preparations. He didn't want to do anything too big, knew that if he tried for some big production Emma was likely to run. She had come a long way, but he knew better than most that old habits die hard, and that wasn't one he fancied happening when he asked her to marry him. All of that being as it was, it also meant that he had to argue with Snow on almost every aspect. She wanted it to be some huge fairytale proposal, pun definitely intended, and he continually had to remind her as gently as possible that Emma wasn't her and didn't share quite the same sentiments about life and love. He saw her reaction to a ring in the dessert, had heard the disdain in her voice whenever she spoke of it, and he was certainly avoiding anything so showy as that.

"It doesn't hurt to be romantic, Hook."

"I'm going to take her on a moonlit walk along the shore and tell her that I love her so much that I want her to be my wife, what about that, exactly, isn't romantic?" He resisted the urge to look to the heavens and asking for strength, instead meeting Snow's scowl with what he hoped was a placating smile.

"How about we wait until she actually accepts and then we can focus on an abundance of lights and romance?"

"I can't imagine that she won't say yes," she said with an encouraging smile.

"She almost elected to stay the Dark One because Henry let it slip that I was going to ask her to move in with me."

"He has a point," David piped in as he joined them, slinging an arm around his wife as she gave them both aggravated looks.

"No, he doesn't. She got the house, chased you to the Underworld, brought you back to life and you are both living together currently. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Forgive me, milady, but it is far easier to build walls than it is to break them down, and Emma had some mile high walls to start out with. To think they are low enough that she'll accept my proposal without at least a small amount of panic on her part is, to put it bluntly, simply not realistic."

"Okay, _fine_ , you might have a point but when," her glare dared him to interrupt," yes, _when,_ she says yes, I get to set up the celebration."

"You'll set it up after she has told you. Which will not be that night."

" _That_ is not something I needed to be told," David whined, a hard look and a grimace crossing his face and Killian had to resist the urge to make a comment and make the man more uncomfortable, but he held back and simply waggled his brows at him.

"Oh, David, Emma is our age—"

"Actually, I was saying not that night in case she runs off and I have to chase her. I don't know what David is implying."

"And _that_ is a lie if ever I've heard one," David muttered, the glare he sent Killian dark.

"On that note, Henry and I have a few things to plan out; you're welcome to come along. I'll warn you though, his Operations are no light thing, and his **Operation Captain Swan** is daunting in its preparations."

/x/

They made their way to the diner where Henry was already sat in a booth, a cup of chocolate and cinnamon sitting in front of him and a large piece of paper in front of him, a pen in his hands. Killian slid in across from the boy, Snow moving in next to Henry and David taking the seat next to Killian and they all peered curiously at the paper Henry was so focused on.

"What's that, lad?"

"Guest list, preparations for the celebration, I googled engagement party and I'm writing down things my mom would like." Snow glanced over the list, equal parts fascination and horror. They both glanced at Killian and he smirked at them, keeping the _'I told you so'_ out of his mouth but not from his face.

"Looks like the whole town is on the guest list," Snow said with raised eyebrows, and Henry glanced over the list worriedly.

"You think maybe there should be a few less people?"

"None of you think that maybe, should she say yes, she should be the one to make up the guest list or have say in the input?" The three of them leveled a look at him, their answer clear in their expressions— _no_. "Right then, I'll keep out of these plans. I was thinking of bringing her a hot chocolate and asking her to take a walk with me, the question is when I can do that considering we are tracking a God known for his mischief."

"We can try to take a shift for looking so you can take her out, it's just a matter of if the God intervenes or not. Which could, you know, potentially mess with all of our plans."

"Good thing I am a firm believer of living during the quiet times of our crisis filled lives."

With his words, Killian snatched the paper to read, brows threatening to disappear into his hairline with each new item.

"Grilled cheese, why is that the only item on the menu, lad?" Henry shrugs and takes the list back.

"It's her favourite food."

"That may be, but I'm thinking if this celebration is really going to happen, we should likely have a bit more of a variance in what meals we offer."

"Why is there an ostrich on the list?" David finally pipes in, drawing Snow and Killian's attention back to the list where, sure enough, the word ostrich was printed in Henry's script.

"There was something on google about ostrich feathers."

"And you thought that getting an ostrich would be the easier choice or..?" David trailed off, clearly trying to think of ways to dissuade the boy from going out and getting an ostrich. "I think your mother would prefer something a little…quieter, and, um, subtler." Henry heaved a sigh and crossed out the ostrich on the list.

"Fine but if she doesn't like this party, remember I'm the one who wanted the ostrich here, and you talked me out of it."

"I will accept full blame should I need to, Henry."

/x/

"Join me for a walk, lass?" Killian tilts his head with a smile, holding out the cup of hot chocolate to entice her and ensure her response. He knows his Swan well because she smiles as she grabs the drink and slips an arm around his waist instantaneously.

"We shouldn't, we still have to find Loki," but even as she said this she tucked her head against his shoulder and allowed him to lead the way towards the beach.

"Then we shall endeavor to not be gone too long," he promises and presses a kiss into her hair, taking comfort in her warmth at his side and the way her hair draped over his arm. He would never get tired of the sight of her smiling; never tire of the feel of her next to him, holding on to him. She was his happy ending and they both knew it, now if he could make it a bit more official he could be one happy pirate. The waves crashed near them, the moon was high in the sky and the Jolly was in sight, settled on the sea. It had been home for so long, but he had gladly given it all up for this beautiful woman who seemed to love him as if he were the oxygen she breathed. A sense of pride and wonder filled his heart before he remembered that there was a reason for why they were out here.

"I have to admit, I stole you away for a reason."

"I kind of figured that, what's bothering you Killian? You can tell me anything." Her voice was warm, a relief against his nerves as he slowed their steps, holding her even closer than previously.

"When I was a lad, I grew up listening to the sea every night. I grew up on the waves, as a cabin boy after my father left us; I thought I would hate the sea. It was something that reminded me of my lack of worth, but Liam, he saved me as always. He got us out of servitude, paid our freedom and we made it to the land once again, attempting to find work, avoiding the sea. It wasn't long before I realized how much I missed it, the rocking at night, the sight of the stars reflecting against the black waters. I even missed the dangers that came along with it. Liam was able to get us both into some schooling, mostly by working at the docks. When he came of age, he went into the Navy for the King, and I followed him as well I could. We made our way through the ranks, likely thanks to what we had been forced to learn as boys. When I lost Liam, the sea became the only home I had left. It sufficed I suppose, for many a century. Until I met you. Emma, I hope you know that you are my home, our house is great but you make it home."

"Killian…" Her eyes darted over his face, a question in the infliction of her voice. She halted, both of their steps dying out, the sounds of the night drowned out by the crashing of the waves. He felt his nerves return, because he knew this wouldn't be easy, he knew that as of now she was curious, knowing that more than a simple walk was taking place. He dipped his head to catch her gaze, his bright blue eyes searching the depths of her green ones and hoping against all hope that she would say yes, and all would be well. He knew his Swan though, and to think that would happen would be hoping for quite a bit.

"Let me talk, love. I need to say some things and I'd wager it would be best to save your responses until I've said what I need to say. I love you, Emma Swan. I grew up thinking that I could never love someone more than I loved the call of the sea, but when I met you I knew that wasn't true. I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of, and if you'll have me, I'd like to make most of them come true. Liam is back, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me, but the truth is that you're my family just as much as he is. Having you is enough for me; it is more than enough for me. You changed me, or perhaps you brought me back to that man that I always had wanted to be. I had often dreamed of heroes journeys in my youth, and it wasn't until I knew you that I was finally able to live out that dream that I had thought long gone. All that we are, all that we have, Emma, is enough for me. However, I do want to make it a bit more official. I'd really like for you to wear that ring, minus the chain. I'm honoured to share your heart, love, and now I want to ask you to share my name." he paused, a beat of silence that seemed to stretch much further than he felt comfortable with filling the air, but he swallowed and continued.

"Marry me, Emma?"

To her credit, she didn't push him away, or run as fast and as far as she could get, but her breath caught and her eyes widened in a panic he was fairly used to. Her breaths came in quick succession and he ached to pull her close, but doing that would panic her further. He kept his eyes locked on hers, his arms were draped lightly around her, but loose in case she wanted to run. He wouldn't trap her in, this was her choice to make, he'd chase her, but he knew well enough that if she needed her space he would give it to her.

"I…don't know what to say." She finally stammered, her fingers clenching at his side, her body tensed to run. Nevertheless, she wasn't running, and for that, Killian was more proud of her than he could express.

"You don't have to answer now, love. Just know, you have my ring and you have my heart and you are my future one way or another."

"I feel like I should answer though. Killian. I…I know what my answer is, I just don't know if I can force myself to say it."

"What is it, love? You know that no matter what it is that you say, even if you tell me you can't, I will understand."

"I know. My answer isn't that though, and I think that scares me more. I just barely accepted that I loved you, that I wanted a future and to move In with you. I want…" A breath shuddered through her, and her eyes tightened shut for a moment, before opening again and catching his gaze. She must have seen something there because her eyes softened and some of the tension in her body eased away. She laced her hand with his and stepped closer, within the safety of his embrace. "I want to marry you Killian."

There was a moment where he couldn't believe his ears, where he wasn't certain if this was a dream. The cold intervened, reminding him that they really were here, and she really did just say that.

"Are you agreeing, Emma? Are you saying yes to my proposal?"

Her grin was beautiful, and her nod even more so.

He pulled her to him, her soft body molding to his, her laugh caught between their lips as he slanted his mouth over hers. Their kisses had ranged from slow and beautiful, to hot and heavy, to possessive and passionate, but this one shined brighter than the rest, because it was _everything_. It was hungry and beautiful and with every soft sigh she let slip, he knew that she was his, completely. The kiss was everything, more powerful than their first, when he realized he could move past Milah. Stronger than the kiss after their time travel adventure when he had revealed just how much he cared for her. Even more tender than their kisses in the Middlemist field, or the kiss that brought the Promethean Ember to flame. This was both of them, all in, and if this is what kiss they shared when she agreed to be his wife, he was giddy with the thought of what it would be like to kiss her as his wife.

For now, though, he tightened his arms around her, vowed in his head never to let her go, and tried his damnedest to let her know how much she meant to him with every sweep of his tongue, every gentle bite of his teeth and every clench of his fingers against her back.

/x/

"What do you mean Henry wants to throw a party and he wanted to bring an ostrich? What does an ostrich have to do with anything?" They were walking back now, hand in hand. He couldn't resist the urge to swipe his thumb over the ring she had just recently placed on her finger, the chain it had been on sitting safely in her pocket. It felt almost unreal that she had said yes. Even more so that she hadn't run, though she had obviously considered it. In the end, she told him that having been the Dark One made her realize she has to embrace her happy ending, not run from it, and he couldn't be prouder of her.

"Don't ask me, apparently he did a search with his phone and there was something about ostrich feathers. He was going quite crazy with ideas, lass, and while I think he was talked out of the ostrich, I daresay we have a ways to go in uninviting the entire town."

Emma tried to control the look of horror on her face, but failed miserably, a curse falling from her lips.

"Well, now we really have to talk him out of that. And we can't tell my parents, because they'll agree on the town being there."

"Actually, love, I have talked to them already. I had to ask David for his blessing and we know that he couldn't help from telling your mother, although it's a good thing I wasn't going to wait long to ask you. We all know she would babble it to you on accident."

"You asked my father if you could propose? How old _are_ you?" She teased.

"I may be old, but at least I'm still handsome." Killian teased back, walking ahead of her to open the door to the diner. They had plans to eat, and then go round people up to tell them the news.

"Brother!" Liam's voice caught Killian off guard for a moment and his eyes scanned the darkness before spotting his brother emerging from the trellis at the beginning of the diner, Tink under his arm. The two were fast friends, and Killian was happy to see his brother alive, well, and with others who cared for him and took care of him. Even a while after making it out of the Underworld and he could still hardly believe the sight of Liam wasn't a mirage.

"You coming in for a bite, Liam?"

"Aye. Care to join us little brother?"

"I know you meant to say _younger,_ so I'll let that slide. Care to join us? We have some news to share."

"Lead the way." Killian should have known, should have realized that the grin his brother offered him meant he knew something. The mischievous glint in his eyes should have warned him, but he was too focused on the sight of Emma with a smile on her face as her fingers nervously twisted the ring on her left hand.

He was too distracted by that to realize half the town packed away in Granny's, the word ' _ **surprise**_ ' falling from their lips in a cheer. Once it all registered, he heaved a sighed, looked at Emma apologetically hoping to let her know he was as blindsided by this as she was, and he just hoped that they would let them slip away relatively easily.

Snow and David were right next to the door, With Henry right in front of them, all sporting grins to match the Cheshire cat. He knew it was coming, so he held Emma close and tried to go with it.

The last thing he heard before the crowd swallowed them were the Charming's saying, "We told you she would say yes."


End file.
